Vampires
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: In an attempt to save Harry from suicide Elliot turns him. Will Harry adjust to his new live as a creature of the dark? Will he fall in love with his rival? Will he finally have a family? Or will Voldemort destroy his life yet again? DMHP CH. 6 Reposted
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everybody out there. I know you probably are like oh no not another one. But it is so i hope you all like it.

**Rating: **R (for cutting and Slash)

**Warnings: **strong language, slash, abuse, and cutting

**Summary:** In an attempt to save Harry from suicide Elliot turns him. Will Harry adjust to his new live as a creature of the dark? Will he fall in love with his rival? Will he finally have a family? Or will Voldemort destroy his life yet again?

00+

Feb. 28, 05

Chapter 1

It was raining; that was how Harry liked it cold and wet. It numbed his body to the pain of the wounds his bastered of an Uncle had given him. But it never numbed the pain in his soul. For that he had scars on his wrists from his Godfather's dagger. They were the wounds that he gave himself; he was the one that controlled the pain and the blood and his life.

Harry had begun to cut shortly after he arrived back at his Aunt's house. His Uncle and Cousin had taken to beating him for the slightest things and he felt that he had no control. It had truly been an accident that he started. He had been cleaning the bathroom when his Uncle's razor had fallen and sliced open his left wrist.

The blood had fascinated him until he realized that his heart which had been bleeding in its own sense had lessened slightly. So every night after his 'family' went to bed he would sneak out to the front yard and slice open his arms until he passed out. So that was where he was now, sitting up against the garden wall with the "Black Dagger' resting against his wrist.

The rain pored down on him as he ran the blade over his pale skin. Never breaking the flesh, never drawing blood. Not tonight, tonight was the end. He was tired of the lies, the pain, and the guilt. Harry wanted it to end, he wanted all of his pain to go away but he knew that until either Voldemort or himself was six feet under he would have the pain.

"Isn't ironic…" Harry said as he watched the silver blade dance in the street light. His voice was cold and emotionless. "That the dagger HE gave me to save my life is the same one that will take my life in a few moments."

Harry stared sadly at the dagger as he remembered how he had received it. It had been not a week into break when an owl had flown through his window. Attached to its leg was a small box, inside was a note and the dagger.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then I have died. Don't blame yourself because knowing me I was probably doing something stupid. Just know that I love you and that if I died protecting you then I am happy where ever I am.

This is your birthday present but as I said before I am dead so I guess I can give it to you early. It is a Black family dagger. Use it wisely and it will help you. Ask Remus and he will show you how to use it to protect yourself. Well I have to go that stupid house elf is driving me crazy again.

Sirius

P.S. I left you almost everything

Those words had made Harry's heart break. He had read them many times in hopes of making them true. But he knew they weren't, he had killed his godfather. It couldn't have been worse if he had been the one to throw the curse.

But that would end he would finish what Voldemort had started. He would kill himself. He would leave this world behind and hopefully everyone would be safe.

"To end it all." Harry whispered as he pushed the blade into his arm. It went deeper then ever before and Harry knew that there was no turning back. He quickly sliced the other arm and leaned back against the wall behind him.

He could feel the blood as it dripped from his veins. He could feel it being washed away by the rain only to be replaced by more. He could feel the darkness closing in around him. He closed his eyes and sighed, it was over. Soon he would be with his family and no one would be able to stop him.

A shadow fell over Harry's eyes; he opened them slowly to see two or three men standing before him. He didn't care; there was nothing they could do. He could hear them talking but he couldn't make out the words. His eyes were getting to heavy to hold up so he closed them and waited for the darkness to claim him.

Harry only vaguely felt someone picking him up or the sharp pain of teeth sinking into the soft skin of his neck. The darkness was growing; it was engulfing him in its shadowy hands. Something warm trickled down his throat. He didn't know what but something in the back of his head told him to drink it. Harry did and soon felt himself being lifted into strong arms. The voices were hazy but he made out a little of what was being said.

"Gail… home… transformation…"

"Yes… are… Elliot…" Everything went black and Harry knew no more.

00+

Three figures watched in the shadows of Privet Drive as the boy they had come to see held a dagger to his wrist. Not one of them knew what to do. The suicidal thoughts running through the boy-who-lived's head were enough to make anyone sick.

"To end it all." The boy's whisper broke through the spell. They moved across the street as he slit his wrists. The smell of blood assaulted their noses as they drew near him.

"Are you sure this is the boy Elliot?" A tall blonde asked the man next to him.

"I am sure Devon." Elliot said as he pushed some of his midnight black hair out of his face. "I am going to turn him."

"Elliot… but…" Their other companion started.

"He'll die Gail and then everything in this world will be lost." They watched as the onyx haired boy opened his eyes slowly to watch them. "We can't just let him die. I can't let him die."

"Fine on your head be it if he is angry." Gail said as he turned his blue eyes on the seemingly sleeping boy. Elliot kneeled next to the boy and lifted him into his arms. He turned Harry's head slightly and bit down and the exposed flesh.

He bit back a moan of sheer pleasure as the warm blood flowed down his throat. It was different from any other he had ever had. It was sweet and innocent but it was also filled with unbridled power. Elliot pulled back panting his black eyes wide with amazement.

"Elliot are you okay?" Devon asked from in front of him. Elliot tipped his head up and stared at the other vampire as if trying to figure out who he was. A soft groan from the boy in his arms brought Elliot back to the present matter. He quickly bit his wrist and held it to the boy's lips.

A little of the blood trickled down his throat and before they could blink the youth latched onto his wrist. The three vampires watched in amazement as the boy-who-lived drank his fill. He slowly let go of Elliot's wrist and slumped into his chest.

He stood up with the boy still firmly held against his chest and turned to his companions. They stared at him for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Gail, Devon we have to get home so he can finish the transformation." Elliot said as he began to walk forward. The other two quickly caught up with him.

"Yes I suppose you are right. You okay Elliot?" Gail asked from his right.

"I am not sure. I will tell you later." Elliot whispered as he began to move faster into the dark night. Not an hour later the stood in front of a large castle. Devon opened the door and Elliot rushed in with the boy secure in his arms. Two more figures appeared and jumped back at his haste.

Elliot hastily took him up to an empty guest room and laid him on top of the extremely large bed. He then set to work cleaning and doctoring the boy's wounds. He never noticed a figure step up behind him until he cleared his throat. Elliot jumped a few feet into the air before turning to his sire.

"Lucius?" The brunette said as he laid a hand over his still heart.

"How is he my son?" The blonde asked as he peered at the boy on the bed.

"He is weak Father. The transformation will begin soon but I do not know how long he will be out." Elliot said as he turned back towards Harry.

"Do not feel bad Elliot." Lucius Malfoy said as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

00+

ok i know it aint any good but it was a good attempt. Well please reveiw so i know what you think. Um ask any questions you may have and pray i have an another idea soon. Oh yeah this story is taking a different turn then when i started. i mean i never wanted Lucius to be the sire but it works well i have dinner to make so see ya later all. DL


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone i am so happy you guys like this any way this is a fun chapter and i would have had it up sooner but my mom is on a cleaning bing so forgive me please.

**_InsideMyWorld: _**thanks for your review

**_Alora:_** I love them too that is why i wrote this.

**_strfire: _**Thanks There is a twist in this chapter too :)

**_Angelic Sazuka:_**Well you will find out soon that there is more to that like the fact that the Malfoy's truly despise Voldie and that... well that would give to much away.

**_fudgebaby: _**Here it is

**_Juji Sada: _**Thank you thank you thank you YOU are so cool (turns to other readers) this review is to thank for the chapter. i was really not liking but well :)

**_lonlyheart: _**Always happy to serve

Well this has some sexual sontext but nothing 'big' oh and you all should know that i am going to yet again be mean to that creak pot old fool Dumbledore so dont get mad.

00000+00000

Mar. 4, 05

Chapter 2

Lucius sat in his study with his family. His sons sat talking quiet about Harry while his wife stared off into space. They all looked tired and as if their world was falling apart at the seams. It had been almost 3 weeks to the day since Harry Potter had tried to kill himself and he had still to wake from his transformational sleep.

"Draco go and …" Before Lucius could finish the blonde boy was on his way out of thee door. Everyone smiled lightly at his enthusiasm. They all knew very well that Draco had had a crush on Harry since their first meeting so it was no mystery why he could often be found hanging around the comatose boy's room.

The elder man sighed as he too knew what love was like. The deep longing ach and weak stomach. He knew because he had long been in love with his 'enemy' and though Harry was nothing like him Lucius found it hard to not picture his lover. (This will make perfect sense a little later on I promise.)

"So Elliot tell me again about that night." Lucius said as he turned to the oldest of his 'turned' children.

00000+00000

Draco pushed open the large black oak door and stepped into the room behind. Inside laid a large black oak four-poster bed with black and blood red silk sheets. On that bed laid the most gorgeous creature the Malfoy heir had ever seen.

Now Draco had always found Harry Potter to be the most deviously handsome boy he had seen but now it was even more so. Harry's once messy black hair had lengthened and become silky smooth. His once year round tan had faded and his skin was the same pale white as Draco's own.

His lips were no longer that of a sweet maid but of a cunning seducer; full and as red as fresh drawn blood. His face which had always held a childish innocent had matured again giving him that just want to fuck you senseless look. His body, though it was covered, had obviously matured as well. No long malnourished and weak but strong with the perfect seeker's build.

Draco smiled lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed Harry was a perfect angel, well an angle of the night to be exact but an angel none the less. A soft sheen of sweat adorned the raven haired boy's forehead as he lay in the deep sleep of transformation. The blonde teen gently brushed back a lock of Harry's just past the shoulders length black and felt a tear come to his eye.

"Harry, Harry… I don't know if you can hear me but… but I am going to say this anyway. You have to wake up. You just have to so I can say this to you again. I am in love with you Harry Potter. I always have been but you refused my hand that day on the train and it hurt. I took all that pain and turned it into fake anger. You have to wake up love. Your birthday is in a few days and well I know you never thought I was paying attention but I know about your past so… Just please wake for me."

"They are worried too Harry, you have been asleep for so long. You have a family now and we care so please just wake up love." Draco was on the verge of tears as he sat petting his love's hair. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Draco turned his head slightly to stare into deep hazel eyes,

"He heard you sweetie. And I have no doubt he will come back soon." The deep voiced man said as he too stared at the sleeping vampire. He smiled sadly and turned to leave when he saw another blonde standing in the doorway with a knowing smile on his normally pressed lips.

"Well if you are going to spy on me Lucius don't make it so obvious." The brunette snapped as he passed the smiling blonde. Lucius wrapped his arms around the other's waist and laid his head on the hazel eyed man's shoulder.

"Oh don't be so cold lovely. When he wakes up you and Siri can finally come back out into the open." Lucius said as he tried to placate his love.

"You said that 15 years ago Luc. When I was turned you said I wouldn't have to hide. You said I could have my family Luc. But I couldn't and he had to go through that abuse because I couldn't be there for him." The slightly shorter man said as he pulled from his lover's hold.

"Stop acting like that. We are all worried but you don't have to be so mean about it." Lucius Malfoy said with a pout. And to see the normally expressionless Malfoy pouting was the brunette's undoing. He quickly pulled his lover to him and placed a soft but passionate kiss on the other's pale lips.

"Uggg… you guys have a bedroom for that ya know." Came a slightly gruff voice to the left of them. They turned and found a highly amused but thoroughly disgusted Sirius Black standing there.

"Well if you don't like it go back to your room Padfoot. Some of us like it when they put on a show." Another voice said from behind them. Elliot, Gail and Devon stood smiling broadly. Sirius made a sound and stalked towards the group of 'young' vampires.

They all laughed and began to run with a laughing Sirius behind them. The brunette smiled as he leaned against his lover and interlaced their fingers.

"Will they ever grow up Luc? I mean I know Siri wont but the other's act like kids too." He said as the men in question began sliding down the large grand staircase banister. Lucius chuckled as he pulled the slightly shorter man into his arms again.

"Well in a sense they still are love. But it will be several centuries until they can act mature." Lucius whispered into the hazel eyed man's hair. The brunette laughed slightly and leaned into his lover. A hardness pressed into his back and he turned so that he was facing his lover.

"Luc?"

"Umm?"

"Do you want to know what I would do right now if we were in our room?" Lucius stared at his lover with a torn expression. His mind was saying no because he was in the middle of a hallway and all of his family was home but something south was screaming 'yes you sexy bastered'. Finally he nodded and looked into the other's eyes. "I would first kiss you so softly you wouldn't feel it.

"I would then begin to undress you slowly making sure not to touch you. Then when you stood before me in all your glory I would ghost my hands over your chest. Not yet touching you, making you wither with desire." He stopped for a moment to listen to the moan from the aristocratic blonde. "Then I would finally touch you. Running my fingers over you nipples until you moaned for more. I would then let my lips follow the path of my hands. Sucking, nipping licking at your sweet skin."

"I would move to my knees so that 'you' could rub against my nose. But I wouldn't let you do that. I would once again ghost my hands over your heated skin." Again he broke off to hear Lucius moan. He knew the other was close and was about to push him over the edge. "Then I would slip my tongue over your tip and watch as your eyes rolled back into your head. When you could no possible hold on any longer I would take you into my hot moist mouth."

Lucius closed his eyes and bit his lip. He knew what his lover was doing. He was making him lose control. His hot breath fanning his lips as he spoke words that would drive even a straight man to a mind blowing climax. The brunette smirked and pressed himself tight against Malfoy.

"I would then bob my head letting you slid in and out of my mouth until you lost it. I would then swallow al the sweet fluid that flooded my mouth." Lucius gasped and opened his eyes stare at the man. The hazel eyed man pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm on his lover's pants before smiling innocently and strolling down the corridor.

"Bloody hell. How can he do that to me?" Lucius whined as he tried to regain his mind. He took a deep breath and straightened his robes before he stalked after his black haired lover.

00000+00000

"Really?" Rumas growled as Albus informed him that Harry was gone. The last of his pack was gone. James, Sirius, and Harry all gone. Suddenly the concept hit him hard. He sank into a near by chair , his body racked with sobs as Dumbledore gave him a sad look. Though inside the man was trying to figure away to find his favorite pawn.

00000+00000

Ok i hope you liked that and um i will give you a Draco hug if you can tell me who Lucius's lover is. :) Oh well i have to go do my homework so i will see you later k well please review. Oh yeah i have ask this do you guys like my twists?

next chapter: Inside Harry's head


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hello everybody. It is a beautiful day don'tcha think.Anyways thanks for all the reviews and i am sorry this is late but we lost our internet and then we had to perge our system so it took a little time but it should be worth the wait.

**_Shania Maxwell _**Yep you got it. And here is more for ya

**_starr _**Thanks abd yes you got it too.

**_Alora _**Gods was it that easy. Yes i agree H & D forever

**_whitetigercub_** Damn it was too easy. I am glad you liked it and i hope you contuine to read this crap.

**_SnakeTalker_**This is really annoying everyone got damn. I am happy you like it.

**_InsideMyWorld_** Really what was it that gave it way? I mean i even changed a part in the begining of chapter 2 so that it didn't give it away but i mean... Yeah i feel sorry for Dray too but he had to keep up pretences and all that. Thanks for reading this and for reveiwing.

**_Frogge_**You got it (Man it is like you can read my mind)

**_me_** See it wasn't that easy. Thanks for reading.

**_sammy_**Another one yippy (no offence) Glad you liked it.

**_Angle of Immortality _**That's three any ways here is the next chapter.

**_kvk_** Damn you got it.

**_oracale_** Thank you Thank you and Thank you again

**_Sheree _**Okay first off AD is a manpulitive bastered and that is why he wasn't told and as for Ramus well he had to stay in the dark for plans to work but don't worry he is coming into the picture soon. Yes James is my mystery man and here is the next chapter.

_**Hold-onto-the-candle's-light**_ Hey arn't we all and it all that great. i mean i have read way better.

**_dmweasley_** I am sorry if i confussed you but it was James because Sirius is Ramus's lover

**_Joji Sada _**Okey here it is and you were right of course and i hope i didn't keep you waiting long. God i hope you didn't die (Joke) anyways i am glad you like it though it really aint that good.

**A/N** 15 reviews wow Damn my hands hurt now. oh well. this chapter is bascilly what is happening during the time Harry is asleep. If you have any ?'s pealse review and i will clear them up for you. well i will stop wastingyour time and let you get on with this oh and to everyone one who guessed it right a chocholet Draco hug. Look for this chapter's question at the bottem because that is how long it will take me to think one up. Bye DL.

00000+00000

Mar. 13, 05

Chapter 3

Harry sat up holding his aching head. He had no idea where he was but he felt safe. It took him a moment to register that he could see with out his glass so he looked around at his surroundings. He sat on the floor of what appeared to be a very large library. A fire burned in the hearth to his left well a large black recliner stood on his right. Almost every wall of the room was covered in bookcase which held what seemed to be eons of knowledge.

"Well I see you have finally decided to join us." A silky smooth voice said from behind the shocked brunette. Harry whipped around while instinctively reaching for his wand. He found himself facing 4 highly amused Hogwarts founders and an extremely tired looking Merlin. Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at the five greatest witches and wizards of all time.

"Dear boy, do close your mouth. It is not seemly to eat flies for ones supper." Drawled a tall dark haired man.

"Oh Sala. Do give the boy a break. To him we are dead remember." The man next to him said.

"Oh please do you really think THE CHILD would believe US to be dead." A slightly over weight blonde woman asked as she stepped between them.

"It would seem so Helga dear." Said a raven haired woman as she pointed down at the still gapping Harry.

"My dear boy." Merlin said as he held out his hand to help Harry up. "Come; come we have much to do and to teach and only 96 years in which to do it."

Harry stopped mid-step to process what had been said. '96 years but I have enemies to destroy and people to save.'

"Yes you do my child but 96 years here is but 3 ½ weeks in your world. You see you are in a sort of magical coma, a transformational sleep. When you tried to kill yourself a family of vampires turned you."

"I am a vampire?"

"No, not until you awaken. A vampire is truly defined by his or her bloodlust." Godric said as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So when I want death I am cursed with immortality." Harry whispered bitterly as icy tears filled his eyes.

"No, immortality is only a curse if you make it so. It is a gift that few can obtain and even less can understand. You see being immortal is not living forever it is gaining knowledge to help others." Salazar said as he too placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You see you do have people to save but from Voldemort. That is a story for another day and I am sure you are tired so Helga will show you to your room."

Hufflepuff smiled down at him and led him through many doorways and up many staircases before they came to a large silver door. Helga smiled and instructed Harry to push it open. When Harry did as he was told he was shocked. Behind the door was a room about the size off Gryffindor common room.

A large oak bed sat at the back of the room. A fire place large enough for 6 grown men to stand in it comfortably stood on the left side. A desk and several bookcases stood on the other side. A wardrobe stood next to a door that Harry guessed led to the bath room and a second door that must have been the bathroom. Chairs and tables dotted the room in a decorative fashion.

"Master Merlin will get you in the morning for your first history lesson." Helga turned and head towards the door.

"Wait, you said I would learn here but what?"

" Everything. You will learn every spell, hex, curse and incantation by heart. You will be able to recite potions on a whim. You will learn mind, earth and wandless magics. You will learn history and defense both magical and muggle. You will learn about magical creatures and the arts. You will learn everything we know and more and you will still learn until you can save the world. Now rest young one for you have eons of knowledge to learn and less then a century to learn it."

00000+00000

"Now Harry there was no big bang or a great god that created the world. You see the world created itself. This earth is a being in and of itself. The Goddess earth is what has given us life and it has given us our magic. Do you understand young Harry?" Merlin said softly.

"I believe I do, Master Merlin." Harry said as he watched his Master pace the teaching hall. Merlin turned and walked to his pupil.

"You may think you understand but you don't. Not yet anyways." The white wizard replied before going on with his lecture.

00000+00000

"First you need to watch how I move." Gryffindor said as he moved around the sparing ring. He basically danced with his sword held tight in his hand.

"How am I supposed to do that and move to protect myself?" Harry asked as he brought up his rapier to block his instructor's strike.

"Don't follow me with your eyes. Try this." He wrapped a blindfold around the raven-haired boy's head. "Now let your magic out. Feel around room with it. Now as I attack, feel my movements."

Harry closed off his sense of sight and forced his energy into the room. It was strange; he could feel everything in the room. It was as if he was part of the room. Godric slipped up behind him and brought his sword down. There was a clash of steel against steel as Harry blocked the strike.

"Good Harry, next you have to try that with out the blindfold. You are coming along faster then we could ever have hoped for." He said as he recovered from his blow. He smiled and leaned against the wall.

00000+00000

"Aim to kill, Harry." Helga said as she circled Harry. "You can't hope to win if you don't kill them."

"Yes Mistress Helga." Harry said as he forced himself to think of nothing. He cast a simple illusion hex and circled around behind his teacher and cast a complex stunning charm. Hufflepuff's eyes grew wide before she fell forward onto her face. "Oh my god I am so very sorry Mistress."

"Never be sorry for doing that to an enemy Harry." Salazar explained as he helped his friend to her feet. "When you are training we are your enemy. Never show caring for your enemy; that is a good way to get killed."

"I will remember that Master Salazar." Harry replied as he bowed respectfully."

"Now Harry, that was good. What did you do?" Helga asked as she straightened her robes.

"I cast a simple illusion charm and while you were looking at it I crept up behind you. I then preformed a level six stunning hex." The brunette answered quietly. Clapping came from the door way to the dueling room.

"I do believe Harry you are the first to best our beloved Helga in over 60 years." Rowena said as she entered the room. Harry blushed at the comment, the others laughed at the innocent look he gave them but none of them missed the smirk that Harry had taken to wearing.

"I do believe your becoming a Slytherin before our very eyes Harry dear." Helga said as she patted him on the back. Harry just smiled innocently and looked like a little kid. "Oh get outta here you have work to do."

00000+00000

"Empty your mind and put up your shields." Salazar ordered as Harry stood before him. Harry was vaguely reminded of his old potion's master. He did as he was told and cleared his mind. Salazar easily slipped past his shields and picked out the first memory he came to.

"You no good piece of shit. I told you to clean this room before I got home." Vernon Dursley shouted as he threw a 7 year old Harry against the wall.

"I'm sorry Uncle." Harry whimpered as he tried to get away from his relative. Vernon smiled evilly and grabbed his nephew's small arm. The bone snapped easily in his grip.

"Boy, get down here!" Bellowed the large purple faced man. A 10 year old Harry walked cautiously into the room. Vernon grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the wall and pulled down his pants. 'Oh god not again. Please anything but this.' Harry's mind screamed his he heard the sound of his Uncle's zipper.

Harry screamed as his relation thrust into him roughly. Blood poured down the boy's legs as the older man pounded him mercilessly.

Salazar found himself inside a large room. The walls were a deep gray and the ceiling was an almost black color. There were no windows or doors and no furniture that Slytherin could see. A small shape in a corner caught his eye as he looked around.

It was just a deeper shade of shadow in the dimly lit room. He walked over and found a 15 year old Harry sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. Tears streamed down the boy's pale cheeks and he looked as if he hadn't slept in over a week.

"It's all my fault. I should have listened. He'd still be alive if it wasn't for me. They would all be alive. I wish I'd never been born then everyone would be happy. Sirius!" Harry screamed the last word before dropping his head onto his knees. 'This must be his Mind Chamber.'

Harry found strong arms wrapped around him as he cried. The memories were so vivid and painful. He could still feel his Uncle's hands on him so he fought the person holding him.

"Shah Harry. I won't hurt you." The black haired man whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his student's back. Harry settled down and allowed his Master to lead him to a chair. "No one here will ever hurt you Harry."

00000+00000

"Focus on the door. See the magic and bend it to your will." Ravenclaw said as she watched Harry work. Harry stared at the door he was supposed to unlock. Colors began to appear. The door turned a brilliant green and the knob turned a pure gold. A thick silver thread surrounded the door. Harry pressed his fingers to the line and willed it to the side.

"Oh Merlin." Rowena gasped as the door opened easily. Never had anyone opened her lock so easily.

00000+00000

"Pull the energy into yourself. Feel it with your soul. Then focus it into a sphere of energy." Merlin barked as Harry fought to control an earthly power. Harry felt sweat grace his brow as he struggled to shape the living power around him. The power seemed to engulf him as he stood there trying to harness it for his own use.

"You are doing good Harry." His teacher's voice was like a shadow as he pulled the energy into himself. He could feel the power growing and shaping around him. He could taste and smell it in the air. Suddenly he couldn't breathe; he felt the air being forced from his lungs.

Something was wrong this had never happened before. It was not supposed to do this unless he was being judged. He forced his body to relax and finish shaping the energy. He felt as if his lungs were going to burst. Harry didn't know how much longer he would last but he kept the ball of energy burning bright. Finally when unconsciousness threatened to over take him; he was able to breathe again.

"Harry, Harry, Harry are you okay." Merlin asked as Harry let the energy go. The raven haired boy blinked and glanced at his master with an awe struck look on his face.

"Yea Master Merlin, I am. And I think I finally understand what you were talking about when you said the world was its own being." Harry whispered softly as he leaned against the desk behind him.

00000+00000

Time passed and Harry's power flourished. None of his teachers had expected him to be such a fast study but he was. Finally it was the night before he went back. He had learned everything from weapon's training to simple everyday tasks. He had become a master in all forms of magic and had long since passed his Masters' skills. It all came easily to him though he often felt like a male Hermione which caused him to become upset.

His masters had prepared a feast to send him off with; so the six people sat around the large round table which Merlin swear was a gift from King Arthur. The masters watched in pride as their student acted like a perfect gentleman.

"Now Harry when awake you will no longer be here. You will be in your new home with your family and the man who loves you." Godric said and Harry listened carefully to the man's words. "Not much about your life will change."

"Except the whole blood drinking thing." Helga added when her friend paused.

"Yes except for that you will still be Harry Potter the boy- who-lived. You will be immortal and your mate…." He trailed off with a blush.

"You will find your mate and then you must bond and consummate it before the summer's end." Merlin said with a childish roll of his eyes. (A/N he is too old to be embarrassed by sex and the like.)

"So you will have about a month." Salazar explained. "Seeing as it will be your birthday."

"Many secrets will be told and many lies will become clear when you awake." Rowena finished off with a mystic tone. Harry's face was a schooled mask as he absorbed the information he had just been told. He gave a stiff nod and his teachers relaxed slightly.

"Well it is time for bed and you will be waking soon so be safe and remember we are always watching over you."

"I will and thank you for what you have done." He gave them each a hug and a charming smile before rushing to his room and his eventual awakening.

00000+00000

A clock struck midnight somewhere in the distance and Harry stirred slightly. His body was sore and he was beginning to wonder what had awakened him so early when he heard voices in the background.

"When will he wake up Lucius?" A light voice asked.

"I really don't know James. Every transformation is different but never this long." A slightly darker voice replied.

"I hope he is okay." A third voice whispered and Harry felt a soft hand brush his forehead.

"Of course he is Draco." The first voice said softly as he moved closer.

"He better be. If Elliot took too much I will strangle that pathetic excuse for a vampire." A fourth voice barked from the background.

"Oh do shut up all of you. You are giving me a headache." Harry hissed as he brought a hand to his face. A collective of gasps went round the room but Harry didn't open his eyes. A loud thump was heard which Harry assumed was someone falling down.

Harry opened his eyes and indeed found one Draco Malfoy sitting stunned on the floor. Green eyes inspected the room quickly and found three other people staring at him in a shocked silence. James Potter, Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black waited silently for the explosion that was sure to happen.

00000+00000

**A/N** God i feel evil for leaving off right there but it seemed like a fitting ending. God this was a long chapter. It is really not that good but oh well and ways question time okey.

"Who is Harry's mate?" I am so going to get hit for that. (Puts on hard hat) there my head is now save and sound. Well i hope you like it. this again is not what i had in mind but it worked so have a good day DL


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**Hi ok no need to cause physical harm to me. Ok this is kind of short but i have been work on it all day and i wanted to get it out so that i wouldn't have any of you mad at me.

**_Joji Sada _**Thank you so much for your support.

**_Alora _**Yes it is Draco.

**_Frogge _**Yep you are right.

**_D EDMUN _**Thank You

**_Iori 0.o _**Ok here it is and i am sorry i made you wait even a day.

**_dmweasley _**Yep time did fly. I was planning on having another scene with occlamincy were Harry broke in to Slytherin's head and aw a slash seen between GG/SS but i thought better of it.

**_lampshadesrgreat _**Owww did you have to hit me so hard. (if you didn't know who his mate is i would think you lived in a rubber room or sumetin. I liked the that chapter too.

**_LL_** Ok this review had me kind of off the wall but i calmed down so i will answer it like the person i am. I am sorry. I did not know that i would have the rape when i started so i didn't put it in the warnings. I am also not a sadistic person, there will be a valid reason for the fact that Harry was rapped as while as the fact tht his magic never acted up. Now i am hoping that people are reading this. I am sorry if i caused any of you any discomfort and if you have any problems with it please email me or review. Thank you LL for bring this problem to lightfor me. I again say that i am sorry and ask your forgiveness.

**_oracale _**Thank you.

**_Angel of Immortality _**I know they are shorter then some but i really dont have a lot of time to write so i hope that is ok. (you are right i am evil)

**_lonlyheart _**i hope you like it

**_HandsOff _**thanks for your support

**A/N**ok first off there is a sexaul scene so every one has been warned. second i might not be able to post for a while you see i have school tommorow and then my family is going on vacation until friday so please dont hate me to much. Coco Draco hug to everyone who guessed the ? from last chapter, remember to check out this chapters ? at the bottem. Ok again i will stop wasteing your time so you can read this (if i call it crap i will probably get my ass kicked by all my faithful reviews so i wont) story.

00000+00000

Mar. 14, 05

Chapter 4

"Do kindly get off the floor Draco dear. It is not seemly for one of your stature to be seen acting like a common dog." Harry's voice was almost indifferent, not really showing any emotion but not completely blank either.

"Dear?" Draco's jaw dropped as he completely registered Harry's words.

"Of course. What else would I call my mate?" Harry asked with an innocent air. Draco blushed as he did a good impression of a fish out of water while the other members in the room remained in a shocked silence.

"Oh please, that is not much better, love." Harry said with an exhausted sigh. Draco stood up quickly, snapped his mouth closed and gave Harry a cute pout. "Oh please."

"Hello Harry." Sirius said quietly in hopes of diverting attention from the embarrassed blonde. Harry turned his head and gazed cryptically at his godfather.

"Hello Sirius, it is good to see you." The raven haired boy shifted his gaze again. "Lucius it is a great day that I have awakened on. Tell your son thank you. Father…. It is good to know you are alive."

"God, who are you and what have you done with Potter?" Lucius asked well staring at him with a suspicious eye. Harry couldn't help but laugh. His carefully erected mask broke as he clutched his stomach in his laughter. "What is so damn funny Harry?"

"Dear Lucius what did you expect. You of all people should know that a person can change after meeting their soul guardians. Well my change is more drastic then some I am still Harry Potter." The green-eyed boy replied after he had calmed down.

"Yes well, that is sort of…" Lucius dropped off.

"Harry?" James asked quietly.

"Yes Father?"

"Umm…. I…. You see…."

"It is alright I can see it all in your mind. I know you wanted to tell me but couldn't blow your cover. I just… I wish that I could have known so living…. There wouldn't have been so bad." Harry whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly put his mask back on and sat up from his semi relaxed position. "As much as I find this reunion amusing it is extremely early and though some of you might appreciate the sight of my gorgeous body stripped I would be grateful for it if you all left."

The three older men left but Draco took a seat in the leather chair by the fire place. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but the blonde Slytherin just smirked and waited patiently. Harry just stretched out slowly, making sure to show off his lean form. Harry slowly, teasingly pulled off the covers and got out of bed. He kept his back to his mate but he could tell the other young man liked what he saw.

"T…T… There are c… c… cloths in the c… c… closet." Draco stammered. Harry turned his head slightly and his raven locks cascaded over his shoulder. He shot a winning smile at the other before walking mischievously to the wardrobe,

"Is there something wrong Drake darling?" Harry asked as he felt silver eyes burning into his back, Draco blushed at the endearment but said nothing. The raven haired boy just smiled and pulled out an outfit. A dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of second skin, dangerously low on the hips jeans and a pair of black silk boxers were soon set out on the chair next to him.

Harry glanced over his shoulder again too see Draco watching his every move. He stood perfectly still with a soft alluring smile on his face. Draco stood up slowly and walked towards his mate. When he stood behind Harry he gently ran a hand over his bare shoulder. Harry shivered slightly at the cool touch.

"You are beautiful love." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He gently wrapped his arm around the other and pulled him back against his chest. Harry felt the hard pressure in the middle of his back and moaned softly at the mere thought of what it was. Draco chuckled slightly and moved down so that his hands rested lightly on the shorter boy's hips. "Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes, dear." Harry whispered. His body was responding to Draco's touch more then he wanted. He wanted to make the blonde lose control but it seemed that would have to wait. Draco's hand ran lightly over Harry's flat stomach, he teased the soft black hair that tickled his fingers.

"You teased me Harry. I don't like to be teased, love." He dropped his hand even lower and brushed against the base of Harry's shaft. Harry drew in a sharp breath and arched against the blonde. "I could leave you like this. But no I don't think I could stand it knowing I passed up this opportunity."

Draco's hand moved slowly up the hard shaft and felt Harry shiver in uncontrolled lust. His fingers danced over the dark haired man's heated skin as he breathed lustful promises of more to come. Harry fought for breath as Draco brought him closer to his peek, he just couldn't bring in enough air to satisfy his lungs. Draco tightened his grip and Harry screamed out his name.

"Next time it will be even better love." The Malfoy heir said as he licked his hand clean the other held Harry close to his chest as the boy-who-lived recovered from his climax. Draco smirked and released him after a while and returned to his seat.

Harry slow pulled his cloths onto his relaxed body and turned to face his mate. He just smiled and walked over to him. With an easy grace he perched himself on his love's knee.

"Why are you so ok with this?" Draco whispered as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I mean you would have freaked last year if I had done that."

"Well last year I hadn't spent time with the five greatest witches and wizards of all time. I mean Salazar isn't the most innocent man to give you 'The Talk'." Harry replied as he snuggled into the silvery haired boy's chest.

"Yes well I am glad you didn't go berserker on me. I have seen you angry and that is something I never want to see again." Draco responded as he nuzzled into his love's hair. "We should go. You still have to meet my mother and our brothers. Plus in a few hours we will be going to Diagon Ally for you."

"Why are we going shopping?"

"It is your birthday stupid. And you have to get some of your own cloths plus all our school supplies." Draco said as he gently pushed the other off of him. Harry pouted about having to leave his spot but soon a knock on the door had his mask back up. Draco was shocked how fast Harry could go fro the man he had just made lose control to the man whole was in total control of everything.

"Come in."

"Boys it is 3 and everyone is waiting." James said as he peeked into the room. Harry nodded and offered his hand to the other boy. They strolled out of the large room and into the even larger hall. Harry was faintly reminded of Hogwarts but pushed the thought away. Large portraits lined the walls. Many of blonde men and women who were obviously related to the Malfoy's. Several others who didn't fit in with the rest hung around talking with the others.

The pair strolled down the large marble stair case to the front hall. The ceiling stood taller then any man could build and seemed to mirror the ever dark of night. The marble floors echoed their footsteps as the walked towards the study door. It stood large and dark against the wall and Harry felt a small bit of fear enter his heart as he stared at it. 'Now or never.' He thought as he pushed open the heavy oak door.

00000+00000

**A/N** I hope you all liked it thought i still think it sucks (opps.. dont hurt me) Anyways i will see again soon and please review. they make me so happy.

? of the chapter: 'How did Harry know about Elliot?'

Ok bye bye DL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Ok hi guys. My vacation got put on hold so i decided to post this for you guys. I absoultly love you guys. I mean the main reason i getout of bed in the morning is to see what reviews i have so thank you.Umm this may take a while.

**_Angel of Immortality _**I don't write long chapters because they take to long to write and yes i am evil but that aint the point.

**_lampshadesrgreat _**It is ok i didn't mention Elliot's name. Never heard the song but my friend says it rocks. Thanks for the support.

_**Joji Sada**_ Blushes it aint that great

**_lonlyheart_** yep an here it is

**_RandomnessDotCom_** Thank you ever so much

**_strfire_** He learned everything. Every magic, every muggle art and defence, everthing there is to know. It kind blows the mind. I mena he is a master at everything form **_reading peoples minds _**to brewing potions to healing.

**_anna may_** Actully in this story Hermione is a pure blood who only pertended to be a muggle born so she could befriend Harry per Dumbledore's orders. Ok first off the thing with Draco, a vampire is very open sexual with their mate and completely unashamed besides Harry heard what Draco said while he was asleep. Now with his family, He is angry and upset so he keeps up a strict mask.

_**dmweasely**_ He is upset so he wont show 'affection' until this chapter. 'O Divine Author' HUMM I could get use to that. Yeah i liked that part too.

**A/N** Wow my arm hurts but no big deal oh and when i say i have been working on a chapter all day it means i have been reading millions of stories on this and other sites while periodically writeing down ideas so i will let you go so i can go back to reading _Light in the Shadows _at least i think thats the title.

00000+00000

Mar. 16, 05

Chapter 5

The raven haired boy took a deep breath and throw the door open. Everyone on the other side fell silent as they stared at him. Draco stood slightly behind him as he could feel the energy running off of his mate and realized that he was truly and utterly in control of every thing.

"Now I want an explanation." Harry said, his voice a deathly quite whisper and no one could mistake the cold threat that lined his words.

"Well Harry first I want you to meet Devon Portous, Gail Faina and your sire Elliot Maji Declore." Malfoy said gesturing towards the three afore mentioned men on the couch.

"I am no fool Lucius. I am well aware of who they are." Harry growled lowly. He took a deep breath thru his nose and turned his attention to the older man. The man could see the impatience in the emerald depths and swallowed audible.

"Yes well you see your father and I have been in love since our school days. But we couldn't be together because of our parents. So we tried to put our feelings in the garbage. You see I married Narcissa and James married Lily so that no one would become suspicious. Then I was turned into a vampire."

"I turned Cissa and we had Draco while Lily had you. I was still considered He-who-must-not-be-named's top supporter so I couldn't stop him from trying to kill you. When I got there Lily was dead but James was hanging onto life with the all his might. It seems that the curse had missed him but a beam from the roof hadn't."

"In order to save your father's life I had to turn him. We wanted to take you but it was too dangerous and your father was supposed to be dead so we had to hide. Over the years I have helped you out several times in that old fool's game. Then last year Sirius fell thru the veil and into my living room in an almost dead like state."

"James quickly turned him but like with your father he was supposedly dead so he couldn't go walking around in broad daylight. So we bided our time and then when we felt that you were ready for it I sent my sons to get you. We were going to talk to you and tell you the truth but you cut your wrists before they could bring you here. So Elliot turned you."

"You see you were always meant to become a vampire. Being Draco's mate you would have to be." Lucius finished his tale and sat silently as Harry processed the information he had just been given. Harry turned and walked to his father.

"Harry I…" James stuttered but fell silent as his son stared into his eyes. Harry raised his hand and slapped him across the face. James's head snapped to the side. He slowly turned back to look at the younger vampire with shock filling his hazel eyes. Just as suddenly Harry launched himself into his father's arms and hugged him tightly.

James buried his face into Harry's raven hair and let tears fall from his eyes. His body shuck as he held his son close to his body. Harry felt tears of his own enter his eyes but forced them back, many years of training had given him an almost unbreakable will. He pulled back and turned to Sirius. He pulled the other man into a tight hug and heard his father give a huff.

"So I get bitch slapped and he doesn't." Harry turned a little and smirked at the hurt look on his father's face.

"Oh but it just means I love you father." Harry said in an innocent voice. Lucius laughed quietly and Harry let his mask fall. It felt good to be in a room full of people that were his own family. Everyone was shocked by the change that went over Harry.

"Ok so Drake said something about shopping." Harry said with a cheeky smile as he fell lazily into a large chair.

"Drake? Drake? Where the hell do you get calling me Drake?" The younger Malfoy shouted. Harry just smiled and stood up. He pulled Draco to him and gently stroked his face. Draco stood stalk still and felt his heart flutter. Harry gently pressed his lips to his mate's and gave him a soft chaste kiss that left Draco stunned.

"That is why I can call you Drake, Drake." Harry said as he released the bewildered blonde. Draco staggered slightly and fell into a chair that had some how appeared behind him. Harry just smiled that innocent smile and set in his own seat. "Now back on topic, Shopping?"

"Yes when it is a more respectable time such as not 5 a.m. we all," Indicating everyone in the room, "Well head to Diagon Ally. We will get your school supplies as while as new everything for you and of course anything you like Harry. You and Draco are the richest kids in England; I mean with the Black, Malfoy and Potter riches you could buy anything your little teenage heart desires."

"Oh great Luc. Give him a big head." James said as he playfully smacked him on the back. "I mean sure we have years of presents to make up for but no need to inflate his head lie the others."

Snore, Snore.

Everyone turned their heads to find that Elliot, Devon and Gail were fast asleep. Harry bite back a laugh as Lucius's normally pale face took on a deep red shade. He stood up and stormed over to the couch.

"OF ALL THE LOW THINGS! FALLING ALSEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!" Lucius shouted angrily. The three sleeping men awake with a start and had the decency to look sheepishly as their sire yelled at them. Harry sunk into his chair feeling tired but not knowing why.

"Alla…" James shouted. A house elf appeared and bowed low to the raven haired man. "Get us some drinks please."

"Right away master James." The elf squeaked and disappeared with a pop. He appeared moments later holding a tray with glass goblets on it. Each person took on and downed the red liquid that was inside. Harry held his a moment and watched what he knew to be blood glisten in the light. He was distantly reminded of the blood that had fallen from his wrists. With out a second thought he tipped the glass back and downed the scarlet fluid.

Harry felt a slight buzzing in his head as the blood flowed down his throat. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor of the blood. He felt it enter his stomach and almost instantly felt better.

"Yes I am innocent looking and no you can't fuck my brains out right now lovely." Harry said out of the blue. Draco's face reddened drastically as he stared at the closed eyes of his mate. "Your thoughts are so loud I can hear them with out trying."

"Show off." Muttered Gail from his seat.

"Prick." Was Harry's reply.

"Why I ought…"

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that one before."

"Boys please. I know it is still early but I think Marta has made breakfast."

00000+00000

**A/N** Hi again so how did you like it ok i am being serious here do you guys think this is good enough to post on another site i mean of course it will always be first on this one but i want your opinion before i post it on any other sites. Besides i could then get to some really good slash scenes. Anyways i am tired and have to make my sister a sandwich so i will give you the ? and let you get on with your lifes though i still for the life of me cant figure out y you like this crap.

? of the chapter 'Why did Harry really slap James?'

again i am evil and am probably going to get slapped because it isa stpid question to ask well remember your reviews give me the confidence to write more so don't be afarid to ask ?'s or give advice or an idea because i have no fucking clue where this story is headed . Every time i think i have a set plot a new idea pops into my all ready fucked up headand changes again. Well see you all next time DL


	6. CHapter 6 Reposted

HI EVERYBODY IT ISA BEATUIFUL MORNING. I WOKE UP TODAY AND EVERY REVIEWER SEEMED TO BE COMPLAINING ABOUT I SPELLED A FUCKING NAME. I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A PAIN AND NOT LETTING MY USE THE CORRECT SPELLING. I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU KNOW I AM PISSED AS HELL. I WILL GO NOW BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING I REALLY DONT WANT TO. I WENT BACK AND FOUGHT FOR THREE FUCKING HOURS TO GET MY COMPUTER TO WORK SO I FIXED THE NAME AND REPOSTED THE CHAPTER. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!

Mar. 20, 05

Chapter 6

Remus walked quietly down the street, his mind was elsewhere. Around every turn he found another memory, another reminder of what he had lost. He could see his friends running around the crowded street as they shopped though his minds eye.

He could smell their scents and hear their voices as silent tears filled his amber eyes. He couldn't feel the harsh rain as it fell down on the shoppers nor could he see things in the windows.

James,

Remus felt he had lost his friend all over again. He knew that James was gone he had seen the house. It had been a miracle that Harry had survived at all. But know he had lost what had been entrusted to him with friendship.

Sirius,

His lover. That had broken his tattered heart even more. Losing him had been like losing all that he had to live for. But he had stayed together for Harry.

Harry,

Who had needed him and not another vault of money. He had lost everyone and then he had had to go back to that house. Harry had once told Remus that the Dursleys weren't nice to him but he never took the boy seriously, not like Sirius. If Sirius had known he probably would have thrown caution to the wind and rolled some heads.

Remus was physically pulled out of his thoughts as two sets of gloved hands grabbed him. Before he could react he was being pulled into an ally that was nothing but shadows. When he finally got over the fact that he had been 'kidnapped' he looked around.

Eight cloaked figures stood around him. In truth they were but warps in the darkness. They loomed as though taking in his every feature. Remus held his breath as one of the specters moved forward. The creature stood directly in front of him and gently touched the werewolf's cheek before bring him into a bone crushing hug.

Remus was in shock, why was this person hugging him? He took a deep breath and the scent of ocean filled hi s nose. He knew that scent; he had awoken many nights wrapped in that aroma. 'Sirius.'

"Sirius?" Remus asked as he pulled away slightly. The shadowy form shifted and its hood fell back. Remus gazed into the cobalt blue eyes of the man he had loved forever. He felt tears grace his own eyes as he was pulled into a soft loving kiss from his other half.

"Remus… oh god I love you." Sirius whispered as he pulled his love back into his arms.

"Please Siri. You get upset when me and Luc. do that so you have to wait until we get home." A voice said from behind Sirius. Remus pulled away again and stared in awe as five of the last seven shadows lowered their hoods. Before him stood James and Lucius as well as a few men he didn't know. "'llo Moony."

"James your alive?" Remus felt tears pour down his cheeks as he stared at the other man. "I am sorry James. It is my fault that he is missing. If only I had paid more attention then he would be alright."

"Whom?"

"Harry."

"Feel no sorrow my friend. I have come to no harm." Remus turned to find Draco and Harry looking at him. "It is good to see you again dear Remus. And fear not the wrath of my father. He is but ecstatic to have us together."

"Come Remus love. We will leave them for now and I will explain it all." With two loud pops they were gone.

"Father, Harry and I are going to get our stuff." Draco said as he pulled Harry out of the ally.

"Remember keep your hood up and your eyes open." James shouted after them.

"Your father is a bite protective." Draco told Harry as they strolled down the semi-crowded street. They walked along in silence for a while before Draco stopped and gasped. Only a few feet from them stood Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Dear Christy, it is a brilliant day is it not?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course my love. It is always a good day when we are not forced to watch that arse Potter. He thinks that because he lost his parents that he is special." Was her answer.

"Well we know the truth don't we." Ron told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Draco placed a hand on Harry's arm and felt the younger boy begin to shake violently. Harry turned to his mate and Draco could see the pain reflecting in his love's jade eyes.

"Ignore them my love. They are not worth your mind." Draco held as he led Harry away from them. Harry seemed to melt into the soft touch on his arm. It was warm and comforting and he could feel the love that radiated from the small contact of skin. He looked over at Draco and smiled lightly before forcing his mask back into place.

Draco noticed the change and dropped his hand and pointed out a shop that seemed good to start with. They entered the small dark building and looked around at the odd ornaments that littered the display tables. Draco disappeared down an aisle while Harry walked towards the front counter.

Harry looked at the odd pieces of jewelry that were there. A number of them stood out for their beauty but one seemed to speak to him. It was simple really, not very large or gody but it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, well except for Draco of course.

It was a simple platinum ring that was used as a crown. In the center was a single vampire stoned sapphire. He picked it up slowly and found a second one underneath it. He picked it up as well and studied it silently. He could feel the magic running of them and wondered briefly were the owner had gotten them.

"Uh I was wondering when a young vampire would spy those." A slick voice said from Harry's left. Harry didn't even move. He just turned the circlets over in his hands. "I got those a while back and have been waiting for a person like yourself…"

"I do not wish to hear your babble. I wish to purchases these." Harry hissed and the man scurried to the register. "Place them on the Malfoy account."

"I am sorry young sir but I can't do that. Only a Malfoy can." The man gaped as Draco's hand wrapped around his throat. He didn't add any pressure but stared coldly into the other's eyes.

"I think sir. That you will do as my love says. He is a Malfoy." Draco released his hold and placed his purchase on the counter as well. Harry turned to Draco and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the bag.

"Come love we have what we came for." Harry announced as he stalked out of the shop. They walked in silence until the came to Madame Malcome's Robe shop.

"I believe this is out last stop for to day love." Draco whispered as he held open the door. Harry stepped in and locked the door behind his mate. A small looking woman entered the room to find Draco and Harry pulling the blinds on the windows.

"Excuse me, but is there something I can do for you?" She squeaked as Draco discarded his hood.

"Yes I wish to purchase a whole new wardrobe." Harry answered as he threw his cloak onto a waiting chair. An hour later they emerged with bags full of dress robes, muggle cloths, and everything they could thing of that he would need. They headed back the ally where they would meet their parents to head home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Ok hi everyone. I am still royally pissed but i seem to have gotten my point across so here is the long awaited chapter 7. I **_WILL NOT_** answer reviews today because if i do i might get even madder and not post this after all. Though i will answer some questions.

**1)** Christy Venter is Hermione Granger (will be explained in either ch. 9 or 10)

**2)** um yes the can go out in sunlight but they need sunglasses for the first few months (it was overcast on the day the went shopping)

**3)** Slash is coming in chapter 8

**4)** You will find out what Draco bought later and Harry is going back to keep on eye on Dumblefuck.

**5)** Yes Hary has a pet

00000+00000

Chapter 7

Weeks passed and the beginning of the school year approached faster then Harry had thought possible. He found that his family was truly that a family. The insisted on spoiling both of the youngest males and Harry soon found himself swimming in the affection. He had everything he wanted and more.

It was August 30th and Harry found himself standing in front of an ornate looking mirror as he dressed for a going away to war (school) party. Yes Harry knew, that was what the world was going to end in. Lucius had spoken to him about becoming the leader as Dumblerdore and Voldemort and he had reluctantly agreed.

So now as he stood gazing into the mirror he found himself slipping into the rule. He wore simple black dress pants and a white poets' shirt. Over which he wore elegant tailored velvet robes. His silken ebony hair hung in a loose ponytail clasped with a silver clasp. Around his head he wore the circlet he had purchased a month before.

The sapphire gleamed in the candle light and seemed to shift in its setting. A brief hiss brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned slightly and watched as Licentia(1) moved across his bed. He laughed softly before moving toward the bed. He picked up the slim black snack and smiled at it.

Tonight the air is different, dominus The Naja-haje(2) hissed as he curled around Harry's neck. Harry chuckled as he stroked the small snake.

Yessss, Licentia. There isss war in tttthe air Harry responded as he returned to the mirror.

War The question was hissed with clear curiosity behind it.

War. Between light, dark and the gray Harry replied in a wistful tone. He stroked the cobra's head and sighed.

"Conversing with that god forsaken snake again love?" Draco said as he entered the room.

"If you would be so kind as to not insult the gift I received from my sire I would be grateful." Was the terse reply.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller wizard's waist. His outfit was a copy of Harry's right down to the silver hair clasp. He gazed it his love's eyes via his reflection and gave him a soft smile. He had learned that Harry seemed to love the snake in a sort of twisted way which only caused him to be jealous.

"I love you too Draco but Licentia is different. He was a gift." Harry answered Draco's unheard question. He turned back to face the blonde and smiled brightly. He gently placed the Naja-haje on his bed and took Draco by the arm. "We must be going love."

Draco sighed but nodded slowly, as he opened the door their cold indifferent masks fell into place. Draco linked arms with his mate and the walked slowly down the stairs. They stopped outside of a large double door and Harry placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek.

"Now may I present my son Draconis Malfoy and his mate Harry Potter." Lucius's voice sound from the ballroom. The doors swung open and everyone stared in shock as the two vampires walked in. They stood with a regal air and the few vampires in the room (not related) placed a closed fist over their stilled hearts, for before their eyes stood the true leaders. "Harry…"

Harry nodded his head and lead Draco onto the magic podium that had been created. He stepped up to the muggle microphone and let his gaze fall on all present. Draco stood just behind him in a show of respect for his mate.

"Good evening. I am here to tell you that war is on horizon. I know many of you are part of the one of the armies, either the tainted light or dark. I come to you to give you a choice. The war as it is will destroy the world because both sides want power. But you can change that by being part of the Gray Army."

"And why should we believe you? You could be just like them." A tall dark haired man shouted. Many of the vampires glared at him.

"You are right of course. I have given you no reason to believe what I say." Harry paused for a moment before giving a sad sigh. "Ego capto non imperium autem la liertas vivo vixi victum.(3)"

"So if we were to win you would give up power." Once again the dark haired man asked.

"Yes Mister Rickforth I would." Harry answered with another soft sigh. The crowed seemed to think over his words and he leaned back slightly into his mate. He finally realized how tiring his job would be.

"Show us…. Show us the power that would lead us." Harry smiled slightly; he had been planning this since he had come back. It would give him the support and shock everyone. He turned to Draco and looked him in the eye.

"Draco, no matter how much pain I am in you can not help. I must do this on my own." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco looked at him suspiciously and was about to argue when he saw the power in his love's eyes. He nodded took a step back and felt Sirius place a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to the crowd and held up his hand for silence.

"I will show you my power." He closed his eyes took a deep breath and began to concentrate. In the middle of the room a large green ball of liquid light began form. It grew larger and Draco sudden tried to break from the other man's hold. His mate was in pain. He only felt a part of it but it was enough to make him want to scream. Harry couldn't breath, his head was floating, and he could see the darkness floating towards him.

Harry didn't let the energy go even as he felt the darkness closing in. He could hear the mummers of those in the room. Suddenly Harry could breath again, he took in a deep well deserved breath and opened his eyes. The sphere had grown to the size of large bear and all Harry could do was smile.

"Goddess I call to this realm to ask for your power." A soft giggle was heard and the bubble of liquid light burst. There before them where the bubble had been stood a young woman. She had light earth brown hair and eyes the same shade as Harry's. Here skin was sun kissed and she wore a simple red roman style dress. Harry dropped to his knees and the female giggled again.

"Bow not before me wielder of Veritas.(4) For it is I who owe you allegiance." Harry stood slowly still stunned from her words. "I bow before you young Harry and give you power over all the earth. Sadly that will not be enough to stop the powers that approach. Hold strong to your will and the power will come."

"Thank you mother goddess."

"Live well young wielder of Veritas and one day you will once more become part me." Her voice was soft like the earth as she vanished into the air. All was silent as Harry fell backwards. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him as he was lowered to the ground.

"I am tired Draco." Harry whispered as the darkness took him into its embrace. Harry awoke some time later in one of the studies. His head hurt and he suddenly wished he hadn't used so much of his energy to call the goddess to the human world. He sighed and pulled himself up. He walked towards his bedroom wondering lazily where his mate was.

Harry opened the door to his room and walked in. He found Licentia fast asleep on his floor by the fire. Just as he was about to lay down arms slipped around his wrist pulling him back against a strong chest. Draco laid his head on his mate's shoulder and just held the other for a little while.

00000+00000

**A/N** Translations anyone?

**(1)** _Licentia_ - liberty in Latin

**(2)**_Naja haje_ - Eygptian Cobra (said to be the snake Cleopatra used to commite suicide)

**(3)**_Ego capto non imperium autem la liberats vivo vixi victum_ - I seek no the power to rule but the freedom to live (Latin)

**(4)** _Veritas_ - Truth in Latin

**A/N** ok my translations might be off so if any of you are fluinte in Latin please let me know. Um if you any questions please ask them and i will try to answer them. Ok i am in the process of writing the slash scene so i will let you all go with love DL


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Um i am really not up to writting the reviews being this is my second update today. This is the slash scene so please look at it on TheSilverSnitch so i dont get my account taken down. The link is in my bio. Um night night

* * *

"Mei, dulcis amor, mei (2)." Draco whispered as he brushed Harry's hair out of his face. 

"Juge itaque nam infinitas infinitio (3)." Harry whispered as he laid his head on his lover's chest. He felt Draco's hand wander to the circlet on his brow.

"Mine won't come off, amor." Harry said as he pulled the hand down to his chest. Draco stayed silent for a moment before he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Why, amor?"

"The spell I used burned the magic into my body. As the circlet was the focus point of the energy it is sort of fused to my skin. It marks me as The Gray Leader. It marks my power." Harry answered and pushed Draco back onto the bed. "Sleep."

"What about Hogwarts? What are you going to do?" Draco asked as he tried to sit up. Harry sat up and glared down at him.

"Somnus, amor (4)." Harry hissed. Draco lay down quickly and Harry sighed as he happily laid his head on the blonde's chest. He closed his eyes and felt sleep begin to take him. "Amor tu."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco whispered as he to fell asleep.

* * *

(2) Mei, dulcis amor, mei - Mine, sweet love, mine 

(3) Juge itaque nam infinitas infinitio - Always and for eternity

(4) Somnus, amor - Sleep, love

Ok well there you go. I hope you like it. Please be nice in your reviews i am really new to writing the slash scenes please reveiw


End file.
